


Aut viam inveniam aut faciam

by vergilia_43



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dead Romans Society (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43
Summary: Clodia and Sappho ditch the boys and make out.(#5: Aut viam inveniam aut faciam, “I will either find a way or make one”)
Relationships: Clodia | Lesbia/Sappho (fl. 600 BCE)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Aut viam inveniam aut faciam

Which Fate could have foreseen that Lesbia— Clodia, Sappho reminded herself— would fall in love with a poet not wooing her? Clodia was proud, and perhaps that’s why she’d kept Catullus around in the afterlife. It fed her ego to be mistress of his emotions. 

But Sappho had never written to her. They’d had one conversation before this party, and maybe one at the party itself before Clodia had invited Sappho to her room (“to help the mistress of the house try on new dresses,” she said). The thinness of the pretense wasn’t lost on Sappho, and privately she knew what Clodia was insinuating, but it was one thing to know a woman was seducing you and another entirely to feel her wine-warmed fingers trace your collarbone and admire you unabashedly through your dress.

The drunken kisses, the lustful touches of her hands upon her back as Clodia took her in her arms and laid her down gently on the bed, made Sappho shiver in anticipation like a virgin again.  
Clodia stood over her, but Sappho was her mistress, and Clodia knew that she was in Sappho’s hands even as she held her by the shoulders and discarded her stola.

**Author's Note:**

> non-explicit works in this series are on sappho_42 on ao3


End file.
